A Fairytale Christmas in New York
by DiNozzo and Gibbs addict
Summary: When Gemma came to New York it was connect with the father that she couldn't really remember as her parents split when she was eight years old, as well as the family he'd had afterwards. During her permanent move she meets Bull and she begins on her path to finding happiness!
1. Chapter 1

**A Fairytale Christmas in New York**

 **Chapter 1.**

It was Christmas eve and Gemma was just getting ready for the Christmas party at TAC, and she was just looking back at the last few months and not believing how much had happened to her in the last few months and especially in the last week or so because all of her dreams had come true. And it was thanks to these dreams coming true that she was here getting ready for the party and getting dressed up for it, which had been something she'd never done in her life before and Chunk was currently there with her in her apartment getting all dressed up to the nines.

*FB* Gemma had just landed in New York feeling very nervous, but also very excited about what was happening in her life at the moment. Sadly a couple of months before her grandmother had passed away, but she had got quite a big inheritance from it, so she had decided that she was going to leave her job and do some travelling as her life change, but the year before she had been searching for her father. He and her mother had divorced when she was eight years old and had gone to live in the US which was where he was from originally. Even though he was an actor and probably quite easy to trace, because of the way he worked in both the UK and the US it had just grown harder to actually get him pinned down. In the end though she did manage to finally pin him down and they had got in touch with one another and had started making tentative moves to stay in touch with one another and get to know each other. She hadn't said anything about what her plans were over leaving her job and going travelling, but her father suggested that they took that chance for her to get to know him all over again, as well as getting to know all her half brothers and sisters. So here she was having just landed in New York to just do that.

In that couple of months or so she had found that she was really loving staying in New York with her father and step-mom, especially as she and her dad built their father and daughter relationship up quite quickly, even though she didn't admit it openly she also found that she was having a better relationship with her step-mom to the one that she actually had with her own mom. Not only that she was also very close to her sisters Alli and Rose, although she did know that she was closer to Rose more than anyone else. But the thing that she loved the most was that she was now apart of a much larger family after having been alone with just her mom and grandmother for most of her life.

Just as her time in New York was coming to an end Gemma found her thoughts wandering as she tried to make up her mind as to what she was going to do, did she go off and go travelling as she was going to originally do or was she possibly going to end up staying there with the family that she had now grown to really love and adore. In the end it was a night out with Rose that helped her make up her mind, as they talked things through, and so she decided following her dads suggestion to stay on and celebrate both Christmas and her birthday with them, seeing as it was her birthday on Christmas day as well. But then she also made up her mind that she wanted it to be a more permanent stay, so that very next day she made a start on searching for an apartment.

Finally in the November she made a journey back to the UK once again and got her flat all packed up and with help from her brothers and sisters they got her stuff back to New York and she began on the move into her new apartment. As she made her final journey to New York with her sister Alli in tow, as they were carrying up boxes of stuff to her apartment they were having a good talk about what she was going to be doing with her life and was she going to be finding a job with her move, because through the inheritance that she had received she technically didn't have to work now for the rest of her life, even with her also having been able to afford buying her new apartment outright. So as they were heading into elevator and she wasn't looking where she was going, she said that perhaps she would do something on a voluntary basis or if she did have to be paid to do something then she would like it if it was a job where she was feeling that she was at least helping people. Just as she finished saying it she felt herself hitting a solid object, and then realised that it was an actual person, as the box she had in her arms started to wobble and she felt that she was going to drop it, she apologised and the man then rescued the box before she dropped it. After her apology she then said to him "Hi, I'm Gemma Richardson."

He replied "And I'm Jason Bull, pleased to meet you and I'm guessing that you're about to move into the apartment next to mine."

She smiled and said "That I am and it's good to meet you too. This is also my sister Alli."

After getting to her apartment and putting the box down for her on the side he then shook hands with both of them as he then said "So I hope that you'll be happy here and if there's anything that you may need, please feel free to just give me a shout."

She replied "I will do thank you."

After that he then gives her a card and before handing it over he writes something on it and then says "Look I own a trial science company called TAC, when you're more settled of course why don't you come along and see what we do."

She replied "I will do, thank you Jason." After that he gave her a small smile and he then walked out. *FB*

It was that very day that Gemma had met the man that was going to end up in the coming weeks start to play a very big part of her life with her ending up working at TAC, but most of all the man that she was going to fall in love with, even in that short space of time and the reason why Chunk was helping her to get ready for the Christmas party at TAC, because she wanted to look so special for the man that she'd been falling in love with.

 **A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a Christmas story and as this one came to mind I thought I would get writing it, even though it has got a Christmas title this story will probably continue even after Christmas is over and well as it's also December 1st tomorrow I also thought I would start posting it. For the start of things it will be told in flashbacks before it gets bought completely up to date! I have also just got a new programme on the computer for all my writing and hopefully that will mean that I am going to be able to update stories a lot quicker than usual! xxx. D. :0)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fairytale Christmas in New York**

 **Chapter 2.**

As Chunk continued to help her get ready for the party he wouldn't let her have the chance of looking at her herself in anyway, although she did keep joking with him saying that he wouldn't be happy if her make-up needed to be re-done because she was certain that she was going to end up in tears once he let her look at herself, but he promised that he wouldn't get mad at her and would just do it all over again. As he hugged her and said "Most of all you are going to look stunning for the man you love." It reminded her how close she has got to everyone in those few weeks that she had been at TAC, and how very much the whole team had virtually become an extended part of her family, but it also reminded that in all the jobs she had ever done in the past this was the first job that she had absolutely loved doing, as well as really loving all the people that she worked with and she was soon transported back to the day that she went to visit TAC for the first time and meeting everyone.

*FB* Finally Gemma had got settled into her new apartment and was really loving getting used to her new life in New York, Alli and Rose had been mostly the ones that had helped her to get settled in as well as having taken her out on nights out or just for meals to learn where the best places to go were. Not only that Bull had also really helped her as well... well that was when he was around and not staying in the office when he was busy with a case. He had very soon become a very close friend to her, but then she had already ended up being caught in his arms! She had left the door on the latch because she was expecting her brother Scott and his wife Olivia to come round, as they were then off to Olivia's baby shower at her Dad's and step-moms house. But as she was just getting ready a bulb had gone in her bedroom, she was just sorting it out using the step stool from her kitchen because of her being so short, when she heard Bulls voice, she yelled at him to come in. She then somehow managed to over reach as she was putting the new bulb in, just as she thought that she was going to end up falling at his feet, he got there in time and caught her as she fell, she then thanked him as he put her back down again, he then took the bulb from her and did it telling her that if she ever needed a bulb or anything else like that doing she was to ask him to do it, because he didn't want to end up finding her flat out on the floor because she'd gone and had an accident while attempting to do it for herself. It was also the night that they also discovered that they loved baking, because after heading into the kitchen once he had done the bulb, she offered him a drink and as she got it ready for him, she had started to get the cakes and other things that she had been baking that day to take to the baby shower into the tins she had. When he had tried to pinch one she had slapped his hand away saying that they were for the party, but in the end she relented and let him take one. After he'd eaten it he told her that she would have to give him the recipe at some time, because he would love to have a go at baking them himself. So she had then said to him that she had a feeling that things weren't going to be going on that late that night so she had planned on going to TAC the next day, so she would bring the recipe with her the next day, seeing as it was only for the baby shower.

She had been right and the party hadn't gone on too late for them, but she had had a really great night with her family, plus her dad also kept mucking about because the baby was due on December the 18th and he kept saying that he or she would probably try to hang on and would most probably do just like Gemma had done and would be born on Christmas day, seeing as she had been due to arrive ten days before but had hung on until Christmas day. During the night she and Rose had also managed to get a bit of time to themselves, and it was then that she realised how much of a confidant her sister would become to her, because Rose asked her why she had never got settled and had had a family, as well as now that she had moved and settled there did she finally hope that she would find her Mr Right and finally settle. She admitted that at one time she had really wanted to have the whole fairytale big wedding and family if Mr Right had come along, but thanks to both her mom's strictness as well as her grandmother's doubling that because of the way she had constantly ridiculed her mom's and their dad's divorce, she would constantly go on at her about sex before marriage etc., because of her being so religious as well. That lecture had also doubled on her both when she had her first boyfriend and they found out about it, and then again when they managed to find out about her having sex for the first time. She had had a couple of very serious relationships though and had dreamt that perhaps one of those may have led to marriage and or family, but it wasn't too be, but then they hadn't worked out. After the last serious relationship she'd had because of the circumstances of the way things had ended it had taken her a long time to trust anyone again. She had then met a man called Paul, but ended up dropping him quite quickly because he'd tried to go quicker with certain things than she wanted to go. A few months later she had met him again just by chance while on a bus as she was travelling to see her mom and grandmother, she'd normally go on the train but there was a strike on forcing her to have to use the bus instead, he'd apologised and had then somehow persuaded her to try again. Everything went fine and she thought that perhaps things would be different this time, but then all of a sudden he started changing and she noticed little things creep in like him trying to make her not have quite so much to do with friends and to try and get rid of them, along with attempting her to stop doing the things that she really liked doing in going to the theatre and concerts etc. The final straw with him had come when once again he'd tried something on that she hadn't wanted to do, then after she'd fought him off and had got away from him, he had turned up the next day at the station when she was on her way to see her mom again to try and apologise, before he then had stalked her for the whole weekend. Because after that she had moved house with her job at the time being moved to the new centre in another town she had thought she was finally free of him, but then the letters had started coming and once again he had made an attempt to try and control her. In the end she had finally got to a point where she had had to get a restraining order on him, even so it had still ended up taking him being arrested and being sent to prison before he finally managed to stop. So in the last couple of years or so since that had ended she had stayed single because she just hadn't been able to face really trusting a man again or allowing herself to get close to anyone. Now that she had made the move and was more settled in a way she was really praying and hoping that perhaps she might now meet someone she could perhaps fall in love with, get married and have children. Rose had then hugged her and said that she also hoped that she would get her wish come true, but the thing she should remember is that now she had got more family to support her and that Rose would always be there for her whenever she wanted to talk about anything at all.

So the next day before she headed off for TAC she did sort out the recipe to take with her of the cake that Bull had really liked, not only that because she'd still go enough left in ways of ingredients she had then whipped up another batch of them to take with her. Then as she headed off down there and even though in a way she was feeling quite excited to find out what it was exactly that Bull did and to see things in action, she didn't know why but the nerves also started to creep up as well.

When she got to TAC she was amazed at the size of the place and that was before she'd even got taken up to the office itself, after then finding Bull in his office she presented him with the cake tin and recipe. It had then made her chuckle when he said that he would show her round in a second, but he needed to just get what he was doing finished. As he said it a blonde woman had then walked into the office and handed him a coffee, he had then gone into the tin with the cakes in it and fished himself one out of it. After that he had then said to the blonde woman "Marissa this is Gemma Richardson, Gemma this is Marissa Morgan." They shook hands and Marissa then suggested that they went and got themselves a coffee while he did whatever it was he had to do and she could also introduce her to the rest of the team. Just as she got up to go with her, Bull interrupted saying "Marissa where is the Dodgson file?" She replied "I left it right there on your desk Bull." He started looking through everything and couldn't see it, Gemma having seen it right away looked at Marissa with her eyes raised heavenward, as she then lent across and plucked the file out, as she gave it to him she said with a smile "Dr Jason Bull for someone who likes to be completely in control of things, by the look of this desk it doesn't look that way." She then shooed him away and began to sort it all out. She got it all done and had got so carried away with it she didn't realise that he and Marissa had walked out together, until she'd nearly done it all and he came back again waving a coffee under her nose. He then got his own back by then shooing her away from his desk, but thanking her for getting it sorted out. He then told her he wouldn't be long and that Marissa would show her round.

In the end she spent the rest of the day with Bull and the team, even so by the end of it she still never thought that a job offer was going to come out of it. But she had just loved meeting everyone and seeing what they did. Most of all even though in just the short time that she had known Bull she had found something interesting and intriguing about him, watching him in action just in the mock court sparked her interest in him even more. For her last job in the UK she had been involved with doing counselling both in a centre that did general counselling for those that had been referred to them, but she had also worked in a women's refuge. During her training for the job she had done minor psychology work as well as having gone through numerous courses on reading body language and she had found that it had really sparked something off in her, and quite a lot of the time she had found herself while in coffee shops and things sitting there reading people. As she watched him doing his thing she found herself beginning to read him, as well as the clients that they were currently working with. So that night when she'd said that she had walked to the offices Bull said that he would give her a lift back to the apartment.

With him giving her a lift she then invited him into hers for something to eat, which he agreed to. While she was doing the cooking he sat on one of the stool seats at the breakfast bar watching her and as he said "So I hope that you enjoyed today?" She answered "I did thank you, and I really like the look of what you do. I could never imagine it happening in the UK because of our system being so different in the court system. I would watch out on your client's wife though." "How do you mean?" "Well I know that I am no where in your league Dr Bull, but in my last job as well as doing counselling I also did work within the refuge system and I had very basic training in reading people. I don't think it's anything as bad as her husband doing something to her, but there is something going on with her. I don't know it just seemed that each time you or one of the other's mentioned the business partner of her husband a look would cloud her face, which she would then shut down quite fast, so I just wonder if he could have done something to her or something." He then says "Hold on I'll be back in a second." He then disappears and comes back with a file, he put's it on the breakfast bar and re takes his seat as he says "That's the file that we have on her, you're more than welcome to have a look at it and see if anything sticks out to you."

After that the two of them had a very nice meal and evening together, after having their food as they sat on the sofa having a drink she started to look through the file. At first nothing seemed to stick out at her, but then something innocent caught her eye and she all of a sudden said "Has the business partner alluded to he and the wife having an affair or something?" "I believe he did right at the start of this, why?" "I'm not sure but in here she says that whatever he says about them there is no truth about it, then further down she says that he had tried something years ago but she reciprocated anything. It's probably just my mind working overdrive, but what if it's true and she did turn him down so that he either did the worst or just assaulted her? I mean they are now up against him, when you actually get to court there could be a chance that he could come back at you with all the affair stuff and I think that there may be a chance she's afraid of it coming out, and is worrying about that as well as possibly feeling guilty that she didn't tell her husband about it or even that she never took things any further in reporting it to the authorities or something. If it is that then you may have to tread carefully with her." "I will do I promise you, and I will also get both Danny and Cable looking into things as well." *FB*

With that her theory had been right as the next day she got a phone call from Bull asking her if she would come into TAC because everything had hit the fan as during her time on the stand as they were practising it, and they had to do it because they had been alerted that the partner was taking the stand and was going to go down the affair route. Things had seemed to be reasonably ok until they went on a break and then the husband went off on her because he was believing the affair theory. Since then the husband had gone storming off while he had helped her come down because she'd had a panic attack, she was now asleep on the sofa in Chunks room. He did know of one other person he could call, but wasn't sure if they would be able to get there or not and she was the only one he knew of that had some counselling experience. So she agreed to go down there, then as the rest of the day progressed when the wife had woken up, in Bull's office with Danny with her she helped her to tell them what had happened to her. Not only that they were in for a surprise, because even though she hadn't reported what had been done to her, she had told a friend who had then made her go and also went with her to get a rape kit done and that was still available. So in the end through Gemma's help she got her through the court case and then giving evidence on the stand, but she also helped the clients stay together and thanks to Bull's contacts helped them both to remain getting the help they both needed. Not only that Bull also helped them get everything reported to the authorities and straight after the win in court for the couple the now ex business partner was taken into custody for the assault on her, and for the case against him Gemma was there at the table helping the wife through it. Of course during that time of working with everyone she very quickly became really good friends with them all, but she was mostly closer to both Cable and Chunk. With Cable it was because in a way she looked on her as a little sister, but Cable had also very soon worked out her sense of humour and at times it could take just a look between them and they'd be off in a giggling fit. Not only that one night Cable asked her to join her and some friends for a night out, she'd gone along thinking that she was going to hate it, but ended up loving it instead.

For her friendship with Chunk it came about because on the night before she was due to be in court she had a slight meltdown about what she was going to wear for court, as she had originally thought that perhaps she should wear something like she used to wear for work, but then she thought that it wasn't perhaps smart enough. So she went to see Chunk and as he went through the various clothing choices as he decided what suited her and what didn't they had a really long talk, where she admitted that because of her mom and grandmother's more conservative look at things she had tended to dress in a more old fashioned way and she never really felt comfortable in that, then when she finally left home she had never really found a style that she liked. So with that Chunk promised her that if she did want any help with anything then he would always be there to help her.

When it was all over once again Chunk helped her find the way to dress for the party at TAC, but what she never expected was the proposal from Bull about coming to work there for good. She was just standing by the judges' box in the mock courtroom watching them all and thinking that even though she would most probably just be around and would see them all, she just had a really down feeling because she had enjoyed working with them so much. As she was watching over them she all of a sudden got a feeling that she was being watched, as her eyes flicked around the place she all of a sudden found Bull's eyes looking at her from the doorway, he'd already picked up a couple of glasses of champagne for them and he then indicated with his eyes for her to join him. When she did he handed her a glass and then held the door open for her to go out first and then said that they would go and talk in his office. As they then sat on the sofa together he said "You know you have done a really good job here in these cases and you have also become a really good member of the team. Not only that you've actually kept me sane with not having an assistant and have kept me in line and everything in order, so how would you like to join us both as my assistant, but also doing a great job with helping with the wife, as well as helping them stay together and I also know how much easier it made things with her being able to talk about what happened to her, so I would also like you to be our counsellor for any cases that come up where a client may find it easier to be able to talk to another woman. And I will promise you that even though you did catch onto her so early on and then pointed it out to me, I will also teach you everything I know and we can be there to help each other, so what do you think?" She smiled back at him and replied "Dr Bull I would love that very much and I accept your offer." And with that the two of them clinked their glasses together as he said "Here's to us and working together" As they did the toast to one another and of course it was the beginning of a growing friendship between the two of them, leading to where they were today and about to celebrate their first Christmas together.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Fairytale Christmas in New York**

 **Chapter 3.**

As Bull was getting ready for the party at TAC in his own apartment he found that he was thinking about the last few months and how much Gemma had really changed his life, and he had to admit that he was feeling really happy and content in himself, which he hadn't felt like that in what had felt like a very long time. Not only that she had become a really great asset to the team and even before the two of them had got together he could see how much happier she had become in herself and had also come out of herself, but now she seemed to be even happier with their relationship. Even though he had really liked her from that first moment when she had literally walked into him in the elevator as she was moving into her apartment, he had never really expected that she would end up becoming apart of the team at TAC or that he would fall in love with her. But as they had started to get to know each other he had started to realise that she was most certainly a very special woman, even so at times he would find it very difficult to read her because she would shut herself down so fast, but when things got to her or she felt down then she would be an open book. The day that he started to slowly fall in love with her was the day that he'd gone to see her and she was in the middle of trying to change the light bulb, and he got there just in time to catch her in his arms. He finally realised how he did truly feel about her while she went back to the UK to visit her mom, because she had called to cancel their Christmas/birthday trip together, as he had learnt that because of her birthday being on Christmas day her mom had changed the celebration to the New Year when they would go away somewhere abroad. Her mom hadn't given any explanation for cancelling the trip but had insisted on her returning home so that she could at least get her Christmas and birthday presents, so even though she was really disappointed about the trip away being cancelled and he had got it out of her eventually that she didn't really even want to go to see her mom, he had said that she should go because there may be one day that she could end up regretting it. So she did go and book the tickets for the trip and when she told him he had told her that she could call at anytime she wanted to during the trip whether it was just for a general chat or because something was troubling her because he would always be there for her.

 ***FB*** So far Gemma had been away for only a couple of days, but Bull was really missing her presence around TAC and at home already, and despite her also having called to say that she had arrived safely. Although what had made him smile was that everywhere he turned he kept finding little notes for him on post it notes stuck to his desk or on file fronts with instructions as to where they belonged when he had finished with them, because she had left him with orders that she didn't want to get back to work again and find that she'd got a big mess to get sorted out once again, although what he was also surprised about was that not long after completing the case that she had been involved with they got another one in, as he was getting things ready he found that she had already got new folders ready with the paperwork needed in them.

On the third day into the trip she called him, it was early morning for the both of them, but even earlier for him and with how the case was going he had slept at the office on the sofa. Seeing as he hadn't been doing much sleeping at the office ever since Gemma had come into his life, because she just seemed to have a way of making sure that he did go home even if it was a late night, she didn't care how late it was, once back at hers she would then get them something to eat and they would then end up having a little talk about the case before she would then impose a ban on it so that they could then relax before going to bed, and because of not trusting him sneaking back to the office again she would tell him that he could sleep in the spare room. Strangely though he seemed to find that it helped more because even when he stayed at the office he would sleep, but he always seemed to find that he got less sleep than he did at hers, not only that if something had come to them during the night they would talk about it over breakfast and then act on it once they did get in there. After she'd gone though and with the way that he was missing her he felt that he couldn't settle either in his own apartment or in hers, seeing as she'd given him the key to both keep an eye on the place and stay there if he really wanted too, but somehow without her presence it didn't feel right. Despite also being alone in the office she worked him out instantly and the first thing she had said was "Jason I can tell you're sleeping in the office again, why didn't you go back to mine like I said you could?" In trying not to give away that he was missing her so much he told her that he didn't like to be alone there without her company. She seemed to buy that and after that they got talking about other things, but in a way he could tell that there was more going on than she was actually letting onto, because like him hiding from her how much he was missing her there was something in her voice that was telling him that there was more going on with her. Eventually though she admitted that things were just getting to her a bit because the reason behind her mom cancelling their time away together for her birthday was because of her mom having this new man in her life, and it didn't bother her as such, but she was thinking about going to a hotel though for the remainder of the visit because she was starting to get fed up with them going at things like rabbits, especially as they kept being so loud and she could hear them at it even though her room was at the other end of the landing, of course if she did decide on doing it she would let him know. To which he told her that she should do whatever she felt right with. After that the two of them got onto talking about other things, but he could still tell that was still more to it and he hoped that she would tell him in time.

In the end though she did end up moving to a hotel and on the day that she had done it, rather than having called Bull to tell him that she'd done it she ended up Skyping him. They had just finished up a session with the mock jury so as he took the call everyone left him alone sitting at the lawyers desk so that he could have some privacy, with seeing her face it had made him feel in a way a lot better, but seeing the look in her eyes he was starting to grow even more concerned about her. She still didn't let on entirely with what had gone on, but she did admit that it had got to a point where she was feeling unsafe to be in the house with them, so with that he said that if she did feel that unsafe then she should try and see if she could get her ticket for flying home changed and come home early. If she wanted to talk he would be there for her, even if he was still at the office. If she did want to come home early and couldn't do anything about it then she was to call him. Once again after the call he was very concerned about her because he could see the worry in her eyes, even if she was trying to act like she was ok, and also why he knew that he was falling in love with her because as well as helping her through, because of the look on her face during the call, all he wanted to do was wrap her up in his arms and give her a hug.

It took another couple of days and once again he was sleeping at the office, he had been fast asleep when he woke up feeling a presence around him, when he put his glasses on he looked up to see that it was Gemma standing in the doorway, as soon as he saw the look on her face and not even caring that he was just in his t-shirt and boxers he was straight over to her wrapping her up in his arms. It was also the moment that had broken her resolve and she just broke down. Once she finally settled he said quietly "Let's go home and you can then tell me about it." She just nodded and sat on the sofa while he got himself together and got dressed, then just before they left he grabbed them some coffee and then after taking her suitcase they headed back to her apartment.

Back at her apartment with a mixture of tiredness, her upset about what had happened and her frustration, while Bull sat on the sofa she paced the room and said "This whole thing is a mess Bull and I just don't know what to do. It just seems that now gran is gone I don't know it's like everything they both got strict at me about has gone down the pan. Yes I know that mom had her partners all through my life, but she would then stay loyal to that person and not get with anyone else until after she had got over things well and truly. Now this man that she's with is the total opposite of the kind of man that she would be with, to top it all off he's the older brother of the man that I used to be with a few years ago and I don't know it just scares me because I don't know what Paul told him and if somehow they'll end up using mom to get to me, especially with what happened and the reason I ended up getting out of there and to the hotel. I left because I didn't feel safe anymore there, because David turned up at the hotel last night and I just had a feeling that if I didn't get out of there then Paul would end up getting there to try and make me get back together again with him, and after what happened before I can't do it Jason, I really can't."

He then gets up and once again envelopes her in a hug, as he then guides her back to the sofa again, he sits down and as she does the same to sit next to him, he once again pulls her into him as he says "Come on tell me about it, why feel the need to run?"

She sighs and says "I don't know what Paul had told David about our relationship, but it seems to me that he thinks I'm easy or something because on the quiet he kept making suggestions that we slept together as well or even that we made it a threesome with mom or something like that. But the joke of it is that I never even slept with Paul once. We had one attempt at a relationship, but I ended it when he tried to do something I didn't want to do yet because he was just moving too fast for me. A little while later I met him again when I was going to see mom and gran, he somehow ended up persuading me to try again with things, and I stupidly went for it. This time he did wait until he tried anything on, but before he did that I could see it coming so I got out, because he started to attempt stopping me see my friends as well as both mom and gran, as well as doing the things like going to concerts and shows and things. On the night that I ended it first of all he tried to go too fast for me again, but we got interrupted as well with a phone call from a friend of mine, when the call ended he started a row and came so close to hitting me that I just got him out of the house and told him not to come anywhere near me ever again. In the end though he stalked me and I ended up having to get an injunction out on him to not come anywhere near me, he broke it so many times that in the end he got sent to prison and then he did finally stop. I wasn't really worried about things with him coming here, but now mom and David are together I'm really not sure what to do. When he got sent to prison the injunction was extended into a lifetime one, so it would mean that he can't come anywhere near me if I do go and see mom at anytime, but after how he broke it before I can't rely on that. Not only that I'm not even sure where I stand with it here, especially as I am so happy here. I never thought that I would ever be comfortable with my dad and his life, because even if I don't remember much about it as I was only five, I can remember that wherever we went we got followed around by the press and I absolutely hated it when my photo was in the papers. It went on for another couple of years or so before they divorced and once the fuss died down following the press speculation about the reasons behind the divorce I was happy not to have them following us around anymore. But ever since I've been here and I never even thought that I would end up having the kind of relationship that I do with him now or the rest of the family and I'm happier than I've ever been in my life, I have a better relationship with my step-mom than I've ever had with my own mom. I even have a much happier and better life than I've ever had with a great job that I really love doing, and have also made some really great friends. I hate to say it and I know that you'll say something about regretting it in the end and I know that this could be a bit of a hasty decision, but after what has happened I'm just wondering if it's going to be for the best that I just cut ties with mom now and I just feel as well that my head is going to explode."

As he pulls her into him more she puts her arm around his stomach and puts her head on his chest drinking in his familiar smell as he says "I would say normally that perhaps you would regret a decision like that, but now you are in a totally different position with her being with your ex's brother and him propositioning you already because of whatever his brother has told him about your relationship together, not only that because of that relationship it has made her cancel your plans for your birthday that you've had for so many years now, so if you think that making a break from her is the best thing that you should do then do it. I promise you that I am here for you and will stand by you whatever happens. In the morning give me whatever paperwork you have pertaining to the injunction and I will get Benny looking into how and if it will transfer into restraining orders or whatever here, I also don't expect you to come back to work tomorrow either because you're not due back until Monday and I would love you to take that break and get over the travelling back here again."

She replies "Thanks Bull I will do, but I may still pop in if I'm allowed to do that as most probably I might go and see dad as there's something I need to talk to him about as well. So does this mean Dr Bull that because I managed to wake you up and get you back here again that you are going to stay here for tonight?"

He says "As long as it is just a pop in to see everyone then yes I'm not going to stop you from coming in, and well if you would like me to stay for the night, then I will do thank you."

As she rubs her eyes he says "Come on by the look of you you're exhausted from travelling and everything else so I think that you should head for bed."

She then yawns and says "I am tired, but I just don't know if I will sleep with everything I have going round my head at the moment. Hopefully though I will do seeing as I was hanging around the airport for ages before I could get a flight, but it was worth it to do it because I really didn't feel safe at the hotel."

He replies "And despite what has happened to you it was actually quite nice to wake up and see you standing there because I have really missed you."

She says "Well I was going to phone you, but then they managed to get me on the next flight out so there wasn't time to call. I know that I could have called when I got here, but I had a feeling that you would be asleep so I thought that I would just make my way to the office and seeing you asleep I just couldn't wake you so I waited which wasn't that long really. Now though you can fall asleep in a nice comfortable bed, rather than that sofa in the office."

And with that she uncurls herself from him, gets up and holds out her hand and says "So come on let's get to bed."

As she pulls him up after he takes her hand, he smiles and says "If you do really feel like you can't sleep I'm only next door so don't hesitate to wake me up as well, I don't honestly mind being awake with you."

"I promise you that I will wake you."

In the end she didn't have to go and wake him because even though she did have so much going through her head the exhaustion ended up winning out and she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow virtually, but then of course because of the events and being reminded of the past bought her nightmares back again. At first Bull was made aware of something going on because something had woken him up, as he did so it was to the sound of some whimpers coming from Gemma's room, as he guessed what the reason for it was he got up and started to make his way towards her room, just as he entered, she let out a really awful scream as she shot up to sitting up wide awake and she instantly burst into tears, to which he was straight over to her, sitting on the bed next to her, he instantly took her into his arms cradling her until she settled down. Once she settled and as she started to snuggle into him more and began to play with the edging of the bedding, he kissed the top of her head and said quietly "Do you want to tell me about it?"

She answered "It's the old nightmare back again, I first had it after that night he first tried something on and then eventually it went away again until he tried it again and was then stalking me. It's always been the same as it's in that moment where we were together kissing before his hands started wandering and going places I didn't want them in, then as I fight back as I did do that day, rather than me succeeding in fighting him off it goes into me not doing that and it going as far as I didn't want it to go."

As she starts crying again he once again hugs her, as he also kisses the top of her head again he says quietly to her "I promise that I won't let anything happen to you, I will always protect you and I am always here for you."

This time as she settles again, he lets go of her, gets off the bed, as he gets round to her side of the bed he holds his hand out to her, she takes it and he tugs her out of bed, he then pulls the duvet off and wraps it round her as he guides her into the lounge and gets her settled on the sofa as he then disappears into the kitchen. As he returns he hands her a hot chocolate before joining her. Even though the two of them stay there together cuddled up and just quietly drinking, they just relish the moment of being together, not only that she also starts to find that she does feel safe and protected in his arms, it also makes her realise that for the first time in her life she does actually have a man in her life that she can trust implicitly. When she finishes her drink, puts her cup down and then lays her head against his chest, but as her tiredness tries to take over her once again she keeps trying to fight it because of being so scared about the nightmare returning once again. In the end because of the way her eyes flutter shut once again and her head then jerks up again, after a chuckle Bull says "Come on let yourself go you're tired and need sleep."

She says "I know and I want to sleep, but I'm scared about a nightmare coming back again."

He replies "I promise you that if it does then I will be here right by your side."

She then says "If I do go to sleep again and you put me to bed, promise me that you'll stay by my side."

He replies "I promise you that I will do, you'll be ok I promise." And with that she did let herself go and did eventually fall asleep.

The next morning when she began to come too she knew that she was in bed because of now being out flat, then as she came too more she realised that she wasn't lying on her pillow but was on someone's chest and as her memories started coming back again she realised that Bull had been true to his word about staying there right by her side. Even though he did also have his t-shirt on she was still loving the feeling of having her head on his chest as she began to drink in his scent and hearing his heartbeat against her ear. In a way she also couldn't believe the way she had curled herself round him like he was her teddy bear or something, because when she had been close enough to a man to get to that stage in a relationship she had never done that before, yet here she was with a man that was one of her very best friends and they didn't even have that kind of a relationship and she was all over him like a limpet.

When Bull eventually woke up, she scooted herself up and just gave him a peck on the cheek and said "Thank you." To which he replied "I told you that I would keep my word and I promise that I will be by your side for as long as you need me to be." After that they then shared breakfast together that she had cooked for them, before he then headed off for work.

Later that morning after having gone to see her dad she had then returned home and even though she knew that she was probably not going to end up probably telling Bull about what they had talked about, somehow it had made her now realise that her life was now here in New York and that her true family was her dad, step-mom, brothers and sisters. So as a thank you on her return home she made and baked Bull some donuts as she had decided that she was going to go and visit TAC, not only that she had also decided that as long as he didn't work late of course then she was also going to cook them dinner as her thank you to him as well. So with going to walk there as well she was also going to pick him up a coffee as well.

When she walked into TAC everyone except for Bull were around the screens talking about their case, while Bull was in his office, so after they had all given her hugs and welcomed her home, she then headed to Bull's office. Bull himself after hearing the commotion of her arrival had headed to the door to see what was going on, as he looked and saw that it was Gemma that had arrived he went back to sit at his desk to wait for her to come in. Although as his thoughts wandered with having seen her, he not only started to think about how much with Chunk's help she was starting to find a style that was all her own and how much she was growing in confidence, other than this latest blip on the radar with her return home to the UK. Yes there had been the times when she had come to work in more casual things and most of the time she was slightly more dressed up whether it was for work or for court, but this time she had worn jeans and a jumper for the first time. It was a black pair of jeans and a baby blue coloured top, which he found particularly gorgeous and sexy on her. As he then started to tell himself off for thinking of her in those ways, he stopped himself because yes there was part of him that didn't really want to think about the possibility of a relationship with her, but after the way she returned home again and had come straight to him, as well as openly admitting that she needed him to be there for her along with them only sleeping together, but the way she had found him in her sleep and had clung to him. Because when he had put her into her bed, he had left her lying on her back after having just lightly stroked her head because of the way she had slightly stirred as he'd put her down, then once she had settled again he had then gone round to the other side and had got in. He'd just taken his glasses off and was settling down himself, when she had turned over to snuggle into him and started to cling onto him, but he knew that doing that had done her good and she had got some sleep without anymore nightmares. Then as he thought about things more he realised that perhaps yes he was starting to feel like he was beginning to fall in love with her, because of the way he had missed her so much, but also because of the little things that she did and he found them endearing about her. Like the times she would wear her glasses instead of her contacts, but the way she would have to take them off whenever she had to read something because she couldn't read whatever it was with her glasses on. It would also make him laugh if she'd done that and had then been distracted by something else and she then couldn't remember where she'd put her glasses if they weren't in her eye line, or even the times she'd be looking for them and she had only put them up in the front of her hair instead complaining she couldn't find them, and the way she'd smile at him when he would nod and raise his eyes to tell her where they were, sometimes it would also be quite funny when she pulled them off and pull on her hair because of the hinge getting caught in it. But overall it was the watching her come out of herself and knowing that it was both her job, her friendship especially with both Chunk and Cable and the relationship with her family that was doing it, as well as the way she drunk in everything he taught her and put it into practise, without having the nervousness about herself as she'd had at the beginning, and he couldn't believe that she had changed in just that short time of being there. So it was at that moment that he decided he would put a plan into action and see if it would be possible for them to have a change in their current relationship, because he did really want to show her that he could be the man that she could finally trust in her life and that they could hopefully fall in love with one another. He did sort of have one plan in his mind, but his only thought was that it could possibly come over a bit like she'd got a stalker and hoped it wouldn't scare her off, but then he had a thought that if he put it into action at the office she would then actually know that it was someone from the office and that she was probably safe.

As she then eventually walked into the office, she first of all handed him the coffee, before then handing him the oh so familiar cake tin, because she had also started a tradition on a Friday of bringing in cakes and the other things that she had baked the night before, well as long as they hadn't worked late the night before, but even if that had happened she would bring in the things she'd quickly baked that morning from the frozen ingredients that she kept in stock just in case it happened. With this tin she'd got depending on how much she'd baked the tins joined together to become a stack and it was another thing that he had fallen in love with, was watching her pull apart each section of the tin and pull out all the goodies from it. As he then opened the tin he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw all the donuts sitting there inside it, because of them being his favourite, but also because it had been the first time that she had made them for him. So with that after putting the tin down he came round and gave her a hug as he "Thank you, I look forward to having them."

As they broke apart she said "Well I wanted to make them for you to say thank you for not only last night, but also for helping me to see a few things. I went and had a good talk with dad, I won't say for now about what we talked about, and I may tell you about it one day, but let's just say it made it easier for us to talk about some things that we hadn't managed to talk about before, but needed to be talked about. It's made me make the choice though that unless mom comes back to me on a bit better terms then as far as I'm concerned I'm cutting ties with her for now, because I just feel that dad and everyone else are my true family now and I think that my life is a lot better here and New York is my true home."

He then hugged her again "I'm glad that whatever you both talked about has helped and as I said last night I am here for you no matter what."

She then replied with a smile "I know you are Bull, which is why that is only part of me saying thank you to you for everything, because unless you have to work late of course then I would like to cook you dinner tonight."

He says "That would be really good, we shouldn't end up running late, but I would let you know if we do, but I would like that very much."

And after that she left on the promise that he would be at her apartment by 7:30pm for dinner. As she walked out Bull had a smile to himself as he thought that he was going o make sure that he did make his plan work because he had a positive feeling that they would be good together and that he did want to love and protect her so much. ***FB***

So here he now was in his apartment getting ready to walk this gorgeous sexy woman into the party at TAC on his arm and he was actually feeling quite proud about doing it, not only that he'd also got a feeling that possibly that night could also end up being the night that they ended up doing more than sleeping together for the first time, because even though they had actually been together as a couple for just over a week now, but they had continued to just sleep together ever since that night of her return home and her nightmare, mostly because after a late night with a case and they had come home back to hers, he'd gone back to the spare bedroom again, she hadn't woken him with a nightmare again, he had ended up after an hour or so of trying to sleep and finding that he couldn't sleep and fed up with just tossing and turning, going into her room and finding her awake said "I can't sleep."

As she said "And neither can I." She had then opened the covers on the side of the bed that he'd been sleeping and patted it, he'd then got in and the two of them fell fast asleep in each others arms once again. But he'd got the feeling about the something more happening because of the way in the last few nights following the case that they had been working on ending they'd had a couple of night's on dates having dinner together and on their return to her apartment the cup of coffee that they were going to have soon got forgotten about, because while waiting for it to be ready the two of them had then got a bit carried away with themselves as they did some very heavy making out. But from the get go with them getting together he had assured her that over something more happening between them, they would only do so when she was ready for it.

 **A/N: So for the chapter I wanted to do one with Bull's point of view with things for a change. After this there will most probably be just one more chapter with flash backs and then it will be bought up to date! Thank you everyone for your favourites and follows etc., I do really appreciate getting them all! D. xxx. :0)**


	4. Chapter 4

A Fairytale Christmas in New York.

Chapter 4.

As she was very close to being ready and the big reveal to herself and then in a little while to Bull as well, Gemma started to find that she was actually feeling nervous, which she couldn't really work out why because with it being the members of TAC and the team of course, who by now she did know most of them. Not only that most of them were of course her closest friends now. As she found herself thinking back she also realised that now this job had to be the best one that she'd had, not only because of the way everyone had been so welcoming, but for once she'd had no problems with there being any bullying or being pushed into doing jobs that actually weren't apart of the job description. Not only that when they went to get food from the fridge and made coffees everyone would check with everyone else if they wanted something as well and then make it, whereas in her previous jobs somehow she had always ended up being the tea and coffee monitor as she would call it, because that was what she would class it as with being reminded so much of the times that she had ended up being the milk monitor back at school. The only person she would make coffee for the most was of course for Bull, but she didn't mind that, especially because he would make her one probably just as much or if not when they were in court and things together or visiting people he would always be the perfect gentleman and would buy her one and would never let her buy one for them both, even if she did offer to do so. Which was why she had started on the baking and taking things in with her on a Friday because she didn't mind doing it for everyone and she loved seeing the smiles on their faces as she laid them out, and had also been known to break up the joking fights if it had got to the point where there was just one of a persons favourite left and someone would try to get there first, although she did seem to find that it did end up being either Benny or Bull that she would end up having to break up the fights for!

There had been so many moments with Bull that she really couldn't actually pin point the moment that she had started to fall in love with him, especially as he had never been the kind of man that she had gone for in the past, yes she had always had a thing for men with dark hair, but that was the only thing going for him and she certainly had never had a thing with a man with stubble or with chest hair, but as she fell for him more and more she found that she was finding them both really attractive, especially if he was standing close to her and at an angle so that she had a glimpse of the chest hair down his shirt. Not only that other than when she really had to cuddle relatives and things, she had never been a really cuddly person and most of all she had really hated being cuddled by a man who was just a friend, which she put down to one of her step-dad's being a bit like that, but also because of the way he was such a bully of a man and would also use a cuddle as his way of apology when he eventually admitted that he had been in the wrong with whatever the problem had been. To her it had felt really strange when Bull had given her a hug for the first time because she hadn't had the instant reaction like she normally would to try and push him away from her, and as time had gone on she was soon welcoming his hugs and had actually begun to wrap her arms around him too and well and truly accept them.

*FB* One of the moments that she could perhaps pin point in the starting to have feelings for Bull came when they had been working on a really tough case and they were nearly on the final day in court and she could tell that they were on the point of having things go against them, unless by some miricale something happened to change that. So here she and Bull were back at the office late that night trying to see something that would turn it all around, he had sent everyone else home, but her being her stubborn self she had refused to do it. Even though at that point she hadn't started to get those kind of feelings for him, she had at least fallen in love with his gorgeous green eyes, mostly because she had never met anyone to her mind anyway with that eye colour before. But for the first time that night she had realised how expressive they were, because despite him looking so tired and jaded she could still see the determination in them to get things turned round in favour of their client, but there was also that look of sadness to them that perhaps things wouldn't end up going the way that they wanted them too, she knew he was very tired though because of the way that she could also see the big bags under his eyes and she didn't like seeing him that way, as even she could see them no matter what the rim of his glasses had been hiding, even she had ended up foregoing her contact lenses because of being so tired herself and had gone into wearing her glasses as well. She didn't know if it was a good thing or not, but the two of them had been looking through the same file together as they'd eaten their food still not seeing anything in it she could really see that Bull was fighting both the tiredness and his emotions and those gorgeous green eyes that she had fallen in love with were showing every emotion that he was going through, in the end she hadn't been able to bare things any longer and because she didn't want her own emotions to betray her she'd excused herself to the ladies room. While she was in there she let a few tears go and had then had a freshen up before coming back again, after that she went back and joined him once again, but this time picking up a file that she had been looking at a bit earlier. She then all of a sudden found something that she suspected might be of help, she had then made a start on investigating things as best she could, but once it had got to a point where she guessed that Danny may have to take over he said that she should either go home or go and crash on the sofa in Chunk's room, while he went and got Danny in. She had opted for the sofa in Chunk's room option, but she knew that she was to wired to even attempt sleep and for a while ended up tossing and turning. In the end though she felt the sleep start to take her and just as she was finally dropping off she felt something was covering her, as she started to get the familiar smell of Bull around her she guessed that it was him covering her over, and that he was also covering her over with the blanket he used when he slept at the office, although she couldn't believe that it was still smelling quite strongly of him considering that he had been spending less time sleeping at the office. So as she let out a little sigh and smile to herself, she buried herself more under the blanket as she then felt Bull lightly stroking her forehead lulling her to sleep finally. By the end of the final day in court they had finally proved their clients innocence, but between Bull and Danny they had found out the real culprit and had handed them over. Despite their exhaustion the team had still gone out for something to eat together and also a drink, before she had then gone home and fallen into a very exhausted sleep in bed.

She truly realised that she was starting to fall in love with Bull while she was in the UK, no only because of the way she so very quickly found herself missing him like crazy and that was before her overall problems had begun. Then the problems started and that phone call she had made to him, when they had finished it she instantly had burst into tears. Which was why he had then been the first person she had turned too when everything had begun to get too much for her, yes she had known that she could have just called him, but somehow she had just felt that she had wanted to see his face, which was why she had made the call via Skype and even though it had made her realise how much she was missing him yet again, somehow it had also bought her some comfort. So that was why she had then decided that she was going home, because she was now feeling more like New York was her home and she also wanted to find out if her feelings for Bull were true and to give them a chance to finally act on it, as well as finally be with the family that she had got to know and love so much now. During the wait for the flight back to New York again and the flight itself she had found herself feeling really emotional, but knowing that Bull was most probably going to be back sleeping at the office again, even though she had left the spare keys to her apartment with him and telling him that he was welcome to sleep there at anytime he wanted to, after getting a cab she went straight to TAC. It was then seeing him fast asleep when her emotions started to break, but it was the moment he woke up and seeing the expression on his face as he saw her that made those emotions she was barely holding on to finally break and she dissolved in tears, welcoming the hug that he had come to give her and feeling so safe being in his arms once again. Although as she did dissolve she couldn't help her mind also wandering with seeing him in just the t-shirt and boxers thinking about what was actually underneath them! But then as he got himself together and got them back to hers, she found that finally talking to him and talking about more than she ever had before and it did actually help her. Of course even though she had guessed that it could happen she had been disappointed that the nightmares had started up again, but what did help of course was Bull being there to comfort her and she had then welcomed him joining her in her bed, because with being cuddled into him she did feel so very safe and protected, most of all though she was loving the feel of his body under her hands and hearing his heartbeat under her ear each time she woke up.

As she returned to work on that Monday, even though she was feeling a bit better than she was when she had first came back, she was still feeling a bit down. What then made her feel better was finding a bunch of flowers in a vase on her desk with a ribbon tied round them and also a small wrapped up present sitting there, with it there was a note saying that she could open it and she found inside a bottle of her favourite perfume. As she tried to puzzle out who it could be from she did know that it was probably from someone that she knew really well because of the way the gift was so personal and they knew what the perfume was that she liked. As they were then also starting a new case she got everything ready and the day was of course spent getting to know the case and also starting on the preparation for their mock jury to come in. She also knew that Bull was also keeping a close eye on her, but she was finding that she didn't mind it. Not only that he also made sure that none of them went on late that night and made them all go home, he also did the same with her because he also suspected that she may try to stay on and make a start on catching up on the paperwork that hadn't got done while she was away. So after everyone else had gone and he found her at her desk, he closed the folder on her that she was working on and then dragged her chair away with her still in it away from her desk saying he was taking her home. When they got back to her apartment again he got them her favourite from the Chinease take out and then made sure that she had the perfect quiet and relaxing night, before once again the two of them went to bed together again, because he could tell that she was fighting against it as she was scared about having another nightmare again. That night she did manage to sleep well, but she did start some whimpering in the early hours which woke him up, he just started to stroke her lightly on the head and she soon settled once again.

The next day when they got to TAC and she went into her office it was to find another present and note on her desk, this time the present was wrapped in birthday paper, but again had a note on it saying that she could open it again and this time it was to find that it was the brand new book that had only just been released from one of her favourite authors. That day with having had the better nights sleep and things, so when Bull called them all to the main screens, as she got there he gave her a silent "Are you ok?" look, she nodded yes to him as he also put his arm over her shoulders and gave her a one armed hug.

In the next few days or so they had got busy with the case and things, but on the day that Bull caught her talking on the phone to her sister Rose as she was saying that she couldn't meet her for dinner because of it, he told her to get going. She was glad that he had done it because she'd had a good relax and talk with Rose. Not only that Rose finally got it out of her that she thought that she was beginning to fall in love with Bull. When Rose asked her why she wouldn't say anything to him about it, she admitted that it was because she also loved him so much as a friend that she didn't want to loose that, not only that she wasn't that experienced at making an approach to a man and she was also slightly scared of making a fool of herself with him and didn't want to do that either. Rose told her to just follow her heart and take things as they came, but if there was a chance then she should follow her heart and admit to him how she was feeling, because she had a feeling that Bull was very much feeling the same way about her too. She also added that if they didn't get together in the next little while or if they did get together and she wanted to talk about anything then she could talk to her about anything at all. As she returned to TAC afterwards she felt a lot more happier in herself and as she thought about them having slept together and the way he was being there for her along with the getting the Christmas and birthday presents along with the flowers on her desk, with knowing that whoever the person was leaving them they knew her so well, so she was already guessing that it was Bull leaving them. So she decided that she would see how the next few days or so would play out and would perhaps give him until Christmas to talk about things, and if he didn't then she would pluck up the courage and finally say something herself to him.

On the Friday because of them being in court for the first time on the Monday, after making sure that everything was ready for Monday they were due to have the weekend off, so on the note that had come with that days present it had said that the person would be revealing themselves to her at 2pm by the ice rink in Central Park the next day. That night because Bull had said that he was going to go for a drink with Benny and Chunk but promised her that he would come back to her apartment and would be there for her as usuaual, she called Rose and asked her to go for a drink with her so that she could tell her about meeting the person behind the presents the next day. The thing that she didn't know was that it had been apart of a set up for her to do that because Bull was going to be there, close enough to listen but out of sight so she didn't know about it. In a way it was because he wanted some slight reassurance that he hadn't come over as a stalker with the way that he had done it and he was pleased that she did say that she had been happy with it, as she had loved trying to work it out who it was, even though her strongest suspicion was for it being Bull and she was actually really hoping that it was him. When she then left for home Bull went and sat with her thanking her for doing it, and along with the rest of their chat Rose made him promise that he would look after Gemma and wouldn't hurt her in any way, which he promised her that he would always be there to protect her and keep her safe, especially because he loved her so very much.

When Gemma got back to the apartment again she guessed that she had time to do it, so she got out all of the presents that she had got along with the notes and as she looked at them she got all the more suspicious about it being Bull that had left them all and she found herself wishing that it was him because all in all he had been the one that had made her the most happiest in her life and she also knew that he was the first man in her life that she could truly trust and that he could be the man that she could love for the rest of her life finally. For the first time after having a cup of tea and still waiting for him to come back, she got herself ready for bed and then did get into bed, but she still couldn't face settling down for sleep, so she ended up sitting up against the headboard and started to read the new book that she had got as one of her presents. She then carried on reading as he came in and got ready for bed himself and it then made her laugh as he got out of the bathroom in his t-shirt and boxers and joined her, because of the way he then took the book out of her hands, placed the bookmark into it and put it down on the nightstand, he got her to sit forwards while he then sorted out her pillows before taking her glasses off and putting them onto the nightstand along with the book. As they got cuddled up with her head on his chest as usual along with her hand, as she was falling asleep to his heartbeat she was truly hoping that it had been him leaving the presents and wanting a relationship because yes she could see herself night after night falling asleep on the man she loved. Not only that for the first time in her life, even though there were still some nerves she was feeling surrounding things, she was also actually feeling that bit more confident about them having sex as well.

The next morning as she and Bull got up and had breakfast together she was amazed that he wasn't giving anything away about if he was the person leaving her the gifts or not and if it was going to be him meeting her later on that day, not only that as she knew she had done done to him before with making it so that he couldn't read her, he was making it so that she couldn't read him quite so easily. Later on in the morning he left her with the excuse that he was going out to get some final bits and pieces Christmas present wise, so she was once again left alone with her thoughts. Although as she started to get ready for the meeting and knew that she wanted to get dressed up warmly, it did still take her a little while before she finally decided on what to wear, the thing that did end up making her smile though was that just before she walked out of the door her phone went with her message ding, when she looked at it, it was Rose wishing her luck for the meeting and she'd also put that she hoped that all of her dreams would come true.

In the end she got to the rink quite early, so to pass the time she started to do what was becoming one of her most favourite things which was to people watch. When she'd done the minor bits and pieces of psychology for her counselling in the UK, she had started to people watch a bit, but ever since she had been learning so much more with Bull she had found it had become a very favourite thing of hers to do, while she was standing in the queue for the coffee shop or in a store. As she was doing it she was also keeping a close eye on the time as well, because she guessed that she may have to move to another spot when the meeting time came along as she was in a little bit of a crowd where she was and she knew that she had to be in sight. So as it got closer to 2pm that is just what she did. She ended up still facing the rink though, then after a while she felt a presence behind her and was trying really hard not to bite her lip as she sensed that it was Bull after all, even so she did still slightly jump as his arms came snaking around her as he said quietly in her ear "Surprise!" Which also sent a shiver down her spine, which she knew wasn't from the cold, it was the feel of his breath and voice so close to her ear. She then turned in his arms and said "I did know that it was going to be you, but I am very happy that it is you Bull." As he ran his gloved fingers down the side of her face he said with a smile "I wanted to do something special because I have been falling in love with you Gemma and I want you to know that I will be the man in your life that you can really trust." As he came down for them to share their first kiss, she took his face in her gloved hands as she said "I'm falling in love with you too and I do trust you very much Dr Jason Bull." Just before their lips finally met in their first kiss, for the first time that day he allowed her to read him and she could see just how much he was falling in love with her and she was just hoping that her eyes were just conveying just as much love for him too. Then as the two of them walked off cuddled up together, having a first date back at her apartment, because he'd set up the dinning table in candlelight and flowers before leaving to meet her, and even if they did end up just getting a takeout on the way back, it was a special moment for the two of them. Afterwards as they cuddled up on the sofa together, they just kissed and laid together, which she was very happy and contented with. Later on when they went to bed together and she laid her head on his chest feeling very happy and contented that she was with the man she was falling so much in love with.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Fairytale Christmas in New York**

 **Chapter 5.**

The moment was almost upon them when Chunk was going to reveal to Gemma what she looked like as well as letting Bull in, and in a way she couldn't wait to see what he looked like as well, all dressed up in a DJ. Especially as in the last week since they had finally got together and had had their special moment in Central Park, she had found herself falling more and more in love with him, although in many ways she still couldn't believe that even though they had been working together and had had that really great friendship already, it had only been a week since they got together. What a week it had been though, as they had been in court for the most of it and had then ended up having some very late nights when their original plans went south thanks to Danny finding an Email that their clients husband had sent incriminating her for the crime, which then mysteriously the next day had somehow ended up in the hands of the prosecution as well, so they were then fighting like mad to prove that she wasn't the one that had done it and finding out who the real culprit was. Despite that Bull had made sure that they still kept themselves on call, but had taken her out on a couple of really nice dinner dates, and promised that he would make things up to her once the case was over and they were free for the Christmas and New Year period. It had then been her suggestion about the party that night, although with the way that she put it she made it sound like they should just have it as a casual night, so that they didn't have to get dressed up and things like that, but because of it being the day before Christmas Eve Bull had said that as most of them probably wouldn't see each other again until the Christmas period was over they should go all out, dress up and have a really good celebration.

By the Thursday they were still running around after finding a few leads into who had done the theft which their client was getting the blame for, but still nothing concrete had come up. Then just as Gemma was heading back to court with coffee and food for herself, Bull and their client she stepped back into the shadows again and hoped that she wouldn't be seen when she caught the husband on his phone. As she kept herself hidden she even found herself holding her breath in case he could also hear her breathing. As the call went on she started to realise that it was a rather intimate call and that he was talking to what she thought could be his mistress and from the sound of how he was speaking she could also tell that it was most probably the two of them that had set his own wife up to take the fall so that they could get her in prison and out of the way, so that they could then disappear themselves with the rest of the money that had never been found to live their lives abroad and in a country that most probably didn't have extradition with the US so that they would never be able to get them back into the country once again, once of course everything had died down and they weren't going to be under so much scrutiny. So as soon as he then finished the call and he once again got out of her way, she came out of her hiding place and rushed into court saying that she needed to talk to Bull urgently. So their client said that she would go and eat her food outside, and then as Gemma and Bull also headed that way they went out of the way and she told him what she had overheard. With that everyone went into action as Bull told Benny to stall or get them a continuance because there was a possibility that they may have found some evidence, to then also bring in their client once he had done that while they headed back to TAC to get everyone working on the husband angle. By late that night with Cable on the electronic trail and also from Danny actually trailing the husband they do manage to find out who the husbands mistress is, not only that Gemma herself also manages to get a wrath of information about her as well as getting a great big file from her brother Scott. Because before he went into business on his own the company that he had worked for had employed her, but had given her both the sack and had gone to court when it was discovered that she was attempting to embezzle money from the company, not only that because of it being Scott having discovered what she'd been up to, just before they had gone to court she had made an attempt on getting Scott blamed for some of it, but because of the way everything was security checked, the company had known that he'd had nothing to do with it because the person attempting it hadn't covered their tracks well enough and they were able to work out that the hack into things had come from outside the office, and also at the times when Scott was in the office. From the IP address that they also got from it they were also able to prove that he hadn't done it and that it also wasn't Olivia doing it from the outside as well. So as they were all starting to get exhausted Bull called it a night and told them to be back early in the morning.

When they got back to Gemma's apartment she and Bull had something to eat together, and despite how tired she was actually feeling her brain still felt wide awake so the two of them ended up putting a film on and laid together on the sofa watching it, although in the end that soon got forgotten about as they started to at first just share some lazy kisses, before it started to become a lot more heavier making out as hands started to wander and work underneath clothing. It was as she sighed into a kiss when his hand wandered just gently up her skirt and thigh that something just clicked in her head that she was safe with Bull and that he wouldn't push her into anything that she didn't want to do, but as that hand went further than she'd let any man since Paul go, part of her still tensed up, but she also felt butterflies in her stomach and as he broke the kiss and with the way he whispered "Relax." Into her ear before he moved down to start grazing on her neck she did do that and went with the flow, then as she did relax and her hands wandered down to tug his shirt out of his trousers because of wanting skin contact with him, and then as she got what she wanted she curled her legs around him pulling him even more onto her and she was finding that perhaps she didn't want it to go any further that night perhaps, but she knew that she was ready for them to have sex and for the first time in her life knew that this time it was going to be with the man that she loved very much. She also knew it when the two of them went to bed, because after the two of them had got themselves ready and into bed, as they once again kissed and it went a little bit further, he ended up on top of her, but he pushed himself up on his hands and looking into her eyes he said that it would only happen if she was ready. So even though she did know that she was ready she said that she knew she was ready, but wanted the first time to be special, so as they kissed once again and then broke apart he said "I think that we may be able to do something about that." Before initiating another kiss, which she made deeper as she ran her fingers through his hair at the back of his head. When the need for air became too much he rolled back onto his side of the bed pulling her over so that she ended up in her usual position of laying her head on his chest and getting herself cuddled into him and they then fell asleep that way.

By the final day of the trial even though Gemma had been there mostly to be of support to their client, Bull got her to stay at TAC and help everyone else he did also added the proviso that if they got enough then she was to go down to the court and tell him what they had got. Just as they got enough on the husband and his mistress Bull called Gemma to say that the jury had just gone off to consider their verdict, so she told him that she was now on the way down to him with some important news, she then grabbed the folder that Danny, Cable and Marissa had hastily put together and went running to get a cab and get to the court house as Bull said that he would meet her outside. It was just as he was quickly reading it through when he got the call to say that the jury were back with their verdict, so they went in together to join their client praying that it would go in their favour, which of course it did do. As he then left Gemma and the client to talk together and for her to also give her the contact details of one of her contacts in case their client felt that she may need to talk to someone about everything that had happened, Bull went and talked to the prosecution and handed over the information they had. As they then returned back to TAC and managed to pack up early for the night, Bull got the call that both the husband and mistress had been picked up while trying to get out of the country at the airport and had been charged. As well as that just as Bull told everyone to go home and get an early night, seeing as they had all got something special on the next night, Chunk called Gemma into his room and told her that he'd got something special for her for the next night. It was then that he showed her the dress that he had found for her, she instantly fell in love with it and knew that she did really want to wear it and look special for the man that she loved, it was also in that moment that she and Chunk hatched the plan about the two of them getting ready separately so that it would be a surprise for him as well.

That night also ended up being a special one, because when they got home Bull not only did her a gorgeous bath and she really enjoyed her soak, but afterwards he also treated her to the most gorgeous massage and it did quite surprise her how gentle but firm he could be. Not only that in the last couple of days or so she had noticed that with the non stop running around and other things that she was doing her neck was starting to hurt once again, and even though she knew that stress sometimes played apart in it, she also knew that some of it was down to an old injury to it that she got years ago. Somehow in his way Bull knew and even though to start off with in some places he hit it really killed her, once he got the knots worked out the pain in it had eased by a long shot. Along with that they then shared a gorgeous candlelight dinner together, where she then told him about the plan that she and Chunk had come up with over him not being able to see her. It was also that night she let them get the closest so far that they'd ever got to making love for their first time, and even though it didn't get that far in the end she guessed that perhaps Christmas Eve would end up being the special one for the two of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Fairytale Christmas in New York**

 **Chapter 6.**

It was now time for the reveal and Gemma had such a wrath of emotions running through her because she was feeling excited and nervous about what she looked like, but also nervous about her being dressed right for the man that she loved. When Chunk finally uncovered both the mirror on her dressing table and then the full length mirror that he had bought there with him, she first of all looked at her face in the dressing table mirror and was taken aback at how stunning she looked with her make-up done, as she knew that she couldn't have done as good a job as Chunk had done. Most of all she fell in love with the way that he had done her hair, because even though she had grown it to shoulder length since she'd been in New York she hadn't been really adventurous with what she had done with it and had either warn it up in pony tails or curled it to wear it down loose, but Chunk had put it in a plated pony tail and had then put it up in a bun and it just looked absolutely stunning especially as he had also diamante grips in it which shined as the light touched them, but she also loved the way that he had also left a few wisps of hair down. As she stood up and then went to look at herself fully in the full length mirror, for a moment her breath was taken away at how stunning she looked and how well her thoughts were initially about the dress suiting her, even if she had had some doubts with the dress being cream coloured and having worried about something getting spilt on it, but Chunk told her not to worry because he would make sure that it got cleaned for her if it did by any chance happen because it was now her dress. She was also surprised about the short white jacket to go with it, as she had been certain that she wouldn't feel comfortable with that either, but to her surprise it did feel very comfortable and she loved it. Her only disappointment was that even though she had been loving her first truly white Christmas there in New York, when they were going outside they would both be having to wear their thick jackets over the top, but once again Chunk surprised her by giving her a coat the same colour as her dress, which was also deceptive because to the outer look of it, it looked like it was quite thin and wouldn't do for the cold night, but as she just tried it on she could instantly feel the warmth in it. Although once she had seen it on her Chunk then stripped it off her again saying that she had a very special man to show off for before she covered over. Just before he let her go to Bull she gave him a hug and as they broke apart, she gave him a light peck on the cheek as she said "Thank you Chunk for everything you have done for me over these past few months, you have helped to show me that I can dress in a way that I've never thought was possible or had thought that I could wear, but was never brave enough to try it out. Especially as my mom was never interested in us doing things like going shopping together as I was trying to find my own style and I've never found anything like I have really liked, but you have done that for me and I do really love it. Although I know that me and Jason have managed to have a couple of dates this week, but I would also really welcome it if you would help me find things for dates and things in the future."

He kisses her forehead and says "I will be very glad to help you, once we have Christmas and New Year out the way, just say the word and we will head out to find you some daring clothes."

She smiles and replies "Thanks Chunk, we will do."

He then says "Ok, so do you think that you might be ready to go and knock on Bull's door to go and knock him dead? Although as gorgeous and sexy as you look, just promise me that you won't go and get carried away with yourselves, so you have to end up calling me back to help you get all glammed up again."

She chuckles and replies "I promise you that it won't happen like that, but if we do disappear off somewhere before the end of things then you know that we've probably come home."

As the two of them go to Bull's apartment and Chunk then knocks on the door, giving her one last peck on the cheek before he walks away leaving her on her own, she finds that the nerves starts to build up, which she doesn't really understand because she did want to do all this and it is for the man that she does really love ever so much. When Bull opened the door she had to swallow hard when she saw him all dressed up to the nines in his tux, he just looked so amazing and sexy and because of the way that she was looking him up and down she nearly missed the way that he was doing the exact same thing to her. Finally he took her hand and pulled her into the apartment, before taking her in a pretty hot kiss, as they broke apart breathless he finally said "Wow! You look amazing, sexy and gorgeous; I just love you so much."

As she smiled back up at him she replied as she also stroked his stomach and side of his jacket "Thank you and I think that I can say the exact same thing about you too."

As they went into a hot kiss once again and she could feel his hands starting to wander over her, she eventually bought her hand up to place over one of his and broke the kiss as she said "As much as I would really love to be able to strip you out of that tux Dr Bull and I get the impression that you would like to do the same to me as well, I made a promise to Chunk that we wouldn't do that because of him then having to come back again so that he has to help me get dressed up and everything again."

So with that he moves his hands up to her shoulders and replies "And we don't want to be in trouble with Chunk, and knowing the others if we end up being late they will probably send out a search party for us as well. Just before we do go though there is actually something that I want to give you, it's both a celebration for us and also something special for an early birthday present for tomorrow."

He then goes over to the shelves to pick a small box up and then hands it to her, she then slowly opens it to find a gorgeous necklace inside it, it's a gold intertwined heart with diamonds and rubies down one side of each half, as she turns it over she finds their names engraved with forever love there as well. As she runs her fingers over the delicate piece of jewellery she finds herself having to swallow hard as her emotions start to build up, especially because a man has never shown her any romance before and even though she loves it she is also finding it a bit overwhelming at the same time. As she finally manages to stammer out as she says "Thank you Jason, it's... it's gorgeous." She then takes it out of the box she asks him to put it on for her, of course as he does it he starts to nuzzle her neck when it's done, but as his hands start to wander once again, she puts her hand over his once again and just clears her throat to which he says "I'm not going to get away with anything am I?" So she turns in his arms and just does a gentle peck on his lips as she replies whispering in his ear as she cups his chin "You just have to have some patience Dr Bull, as I'm sure that we will make up for it later." As they share just one more kiss they then head off for the party at TAC.

As the two of them walk into TAC, with her on Bull's arm she's amazed at just how beautiful the office looks at every turn, but as the two of them finally step into the mock courtroom it takes her breath away seeing the Christmas decorations everywhere along with the various sizes of pretend candles lighting everywhere along with the lights having been dimmed down to a perfect level to make it feel all the more Christmassy and romantic, along with Christmas flowers. The best thing of all though is the way that pretend snow is just falling very slowly from above onto them all, although most of all her eyes nearly pop out at the amount of food that has been laid out. Of course she loves it as she lays her eyes on everyone to see them all dressed up, but what amazes her the most is that even though there was a fair bit of time before she and Bull left to get there, Chunk had managed to get home or get back to TAC whichever he had done to get himself changed and all dressed up as well.

That night in the end Gemma realised was one of the most special of her life, not only because of being there with the man that she loved so much, but as the night wore on it seemed like she was growing even closer to the team as a whole and that they were very much apart of one special family. At one point as she found herself watching Bull and Cable dancing together, to which she was also having a little chuckle to herself because of his dad dancing so to speak, but most of all she was loving seeing the sparkle in his eyes and the smile on his face with the way that he was enjoying himself so much. Yes she knew quite a lot from what she had learnt from Bull himself, but from what she had also learnt from the team because of the way they kept saying how much she had changed him since she got there, that he had seemed to be a very lonely man who found it hard to let people in. So in a way she felt that perhaps it was a case of two lonely hearts finding their way together, because she knew that in many ways her life before coming to New York had been very much the same as his. But the other thing she found herself starting to think about as she stood there watching them dance was the possibility of broaching the subject with him of starting a family, not right away but perhaps in the future. Having this reaction in a way also surprised her, because yes as she had said before now there had been a time when she wanted the whole marriage and family deal, but that had left her with what had happened with Paul and even when she had had the initial idea about coming to New York she had just thought that it was going to be a case of getting to know the family that she didn't know about, but that she would end up going home back to the UK once again and would return to her old lonely life, and would never have that chance of meeting that someone special or even have the chance of thinking about having a family. She did though think that there may be a chance that Bull wouldn't want them to have that family because of knowing about Benny's sister Izzie being Bull's ex-wife and what had happened with the marriage breakdown following her miscarriage, but she had some hope that he would want it too.

Like she had said to Chunk that they would probably end up doing it, the two of them did sneak off quite early to continue the rest of their special night together. It happened after the two of them had shared a slow dance together, as the song had come on she had been having a conversation with Benny and Chunk, when Bull stalked over to them and whispered in her ear "May I have this dance?" Before taking her hand and dragging her out onto the floor, although she did have a smile at the look on Chunk's face because it was telling her "You're right you both won't be here for much longer!" But as they danced together it was then like the whole room had disappeared around them and she felt as though it was just she and Bull there dancing together, and she just loved the feeling of them both in each others arms with her head on his chest drinking in his scent as they stood there together dancing. Once the song was over and he started to let go of her, she felt his hand go down to her ass and gave it a little pinch as he then whispered in her ear "Can we finally get out of here now?" As she then nodded he then grabbed her hand and dragged her out of there, just quickly grabbing he bag and their coats putting them on, before going out to the car and heading for home.

During the journey home it was the one occasion that she was glad that they had a driver because she knew that it was definitely the night for something more happening between them because of the way that despite them having seatbelts on they still found a way to start kissing and as she did so she found that her hand found it's way to his thigh and she started to run her hand up and down it. They had also got so carried away with one another that they didn't realise that they had got back to the apartment once again, that was until the driver of the car cleared his throat to let them know that they were there, so with that they both unbuckled themselves, smiled at one another, Bull then got out of his side of the car and before she knew it he was round at her side of the car and holding out his hand to help her out of it.

As they got upstairs they went straight to her apartment, he then got out two champagne flutes out of her glass cupboard in the kitchen along with a half bottle of champagne from the fridge, after opening it and pouring them both a glass out he then drunk a toast to the both of them. After drinking their glasses, the rest of the half bottle got forgotten about because as she watched him finish his and put the glass down, he had such a heated look in his eyes, that she swallowed hard before repeating his move to finish off her glass and putting it down, in the next second after she'd done it and looked back at him again, he was right in front of her and his lips were on her in a kiss, as they kissed she could also feel his fingers finding their way into her hair as he started finding the grips in it to start taking it down again. Although he did leave the main bun up, as he said huskily into her ear "I love your hair being up, as you have a very gorgeous neck" As he then descended onto it and began nuzzling it, making her moan. When she got some access, she slipped his jacket from his shoulders and then undid his bow tie leaving it hanging from his neck. When he moved back to her lips in a kiss, she felt herself beginning to move backwards and as they broke the kiss with a bit of an "oomph" escaping her lips due to ending up going back into the wall, just before sweeping her up into his arms, he smiled saying with a happy sigh "Do you know how much I love you Gem?" Strangely in the past she had never really like her name being shortened, but with the man that she loved very much saying it, it somehow felt good, so she cupped his cheek with her hand as she replied "I hope it's as much as I love you too Jason."

When they eventually managed to make it to the bedroom he put her back down again on the floor onto her feet, as they kissed again his hands found their way to the zipper on the back of her dress as he slowly undid it, sending shivers down her spine as his knuckles grazed her skin on the way down. He then broke the kiss as he slid his fingers into the fine straps on her shoulders and her own hands found their way to his shirt, as she started to slowly undo each one. When he slipped the dress from her shoulders and it fell to the floor, he took her hands to help her step out of it, as she then slipped him out of his shirt and let it drop to the floor, he allowed her to caress his body, while he begun to take the remainder of her hair down and then slipping her bra off to caress her breasts, as she moaned, she put her hands into the top of his trousers to pull their bodies closer together, this time as they broke apart and she started to undo his buckle before then starting on the button and zipper on his trousers she said huskily "You're a bit overdressed, I want these off." He once again scooped her up into his arms and laid her gently on the bed, before he then stripped his trousers and boxers off, watching her reaction every step of the way. As he then joined her on the bed, straddling her, she removed his glasses and then somehow still not loosing the eye contact with him, managed to put them down on the nightstand next to her. As they built to making love for the first time in their relationship, Gemma found that she was loving the way he was making her feel and she was also surprised that she didn't even uncomfortable once as she thought that she might, with Paul having been her last partner and with the memories from that time she had been more than certain that those feeling would come into things again and she would end up saying no. But she found that she was really loving the way that Bull was finding all those precious spots that made her react and sometimes she was also very surprised when his touch also made her feel it in another part of her body, not only that she soon found that he was just as responsive to her touches as well. She also didn't care that as she came and as she arched into him exposing more of her neck to him, as he soon followed her in coming, he bit down on that exposed bit of neck, although at the same time her hands had been clutching at his sides and her grip on him had got tighter, so she knew that she had most probably bruised him there with a mixture of the way she was gripping him and also with the way that her nails had dug into him as well. The thing that she loved the most though was the way in which afterwards they just shared a lazy kiss, before he pulled her into him and she dropped her head onto his chest and they fell asleep in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Christmas Fairytale in New York**

 **Chapter 7.**

The two of them had only been asleep for a few hours when Gemma thought she was dreaming that her cell was ringing, but then eventually realised that it was actually real when she heard a groan from Bull's chest underneath her ear. So with that she somehow managed to wake herself up enough to reach over to the nightstand and grab it and while still laying on his chest managed to answer it, but then within seconds she was wide awake and sitting up saying "It's ok, I'll be there in a while, don't panic." As the call ended, she chucked the phone back onto the nightstand again, before groaning and leaning over to just place a gentle kiss on Bull's lips, as she then explained that they had to get going because Olivia had done exactly as they thought she would do and had gone into labour. The night before Scott had been called back into work because something had gone wrong with the computer systems as they were shutting it down for the Christmas break, she'd been trying to get hold of him, but for some reason hadn't managed to. So with that he took her into a kiss that was laced with passion, but not with enough to spark anything else off. It worked though as she then felt herself feeling a lot more mellow compared to how she had been feeling with the initial panic from that phone call, as he then calmly told her to get a cab and get Olivia to the hospital and be with her, while he went off to find Scott and he would get him there, along with also letting the rest of her family know what was going on. The two of them then ran round having a very quick freshen up and dressing, as her cab pulled up with them waiting on the street, they shared another quick kiss as he whispered "Merry Christmas and happy birthday!" Into her ear, as she smiled back at him, cupping his cheek as she said "Thank you and merry Christmas to you too Jason, I love you." "And I love you too." Before he then opened the cab door for her and she got in to get over to Olivia's.

When she got to Olivia's she kept the cab waiting before they got everything together that Olivia was going to need and they then went straight to the hospital. When they got there and as Olivia was being checked over Gemma waited outside, but then she got called into the room as Olivia asked her if she would be by her side until Scott got there, so after getting gowned up she then went and took a place by her side. As she did so she found herself feeling slightly nervous because she always hated to see people in pain and didn't think she was going to manage to be there for her, but somehow she did know that she did need to be there for Scott and should be able to leave the room as soon as Bull found him and he could be there by her side instead. Although in the end by the time Scott did get there, Olivia was so well into things and Gemma had managed to be a really good support to her that she insisted that she also stayed on as well.

A few hours with them all very exhausted they welcomed a little girl into the world, and then Gemma was also in for a bit of a surprise because as she was holding her new niece for the first time she noticed a look pass between Scott and Olivia, so she asked with some puzzlement "What?"

As Scott gave her a chair to sit on he said "Well we've been talking a few things through and keep it quiet for now, but we have decided that she will be called Kyla Gemma Rose."

At first she was surprised and also started to feel quite emotional to know that her new niece would not only be having her name as a middle name, but that she was also having the name of the sister that she had become the most closest to, so she then stuttered out "That is just perfect I love it."

He then added "The other thing is, now that you've made a home here in New York and very much look like you will be staying here, we also wanted to ask you if you would be her godmother?"

With that she did then finally become emotional and in between her tears of happiness replied "I would love to be her godmother, it's a real honour, and yes I am very happy here in New York so I will most certainly be staying here for good."

He smiled at her as he said "Well I did guess that you would most probably stay, especially as it seems that you and Dr Bull are very happy together."

Because of the way that he waggles his eyebrows at her, she does a quiet growl at him and does the best glare that she can at him as well with being so tired as she replies "Yes me and Dr Bull are very happy together, but I am also staying because of the family that I have very much grown to love in these last few months and well I just love being here and around you all, and yes I am very much happier now all round." After a pause she then adds slightly wistfully as she sighs "And well you know now I don't think that there's really anything that I have to go home to nowadays." Sensing some of the sadness in that last statement, Scott comes and gives her a one armed hug as best as he can with her holding Kyla as he says "And we all love you very much and will always be here for you."

When the nurses come into say that Olivia's room is ready for her to be moved to her room Scott asks if it will be ok for Gemma to take Kyla out to meet the rest of the family, he'll go out with her and will tell everyone her name and he will then come back to go with Olivia to her room and will then come back for Kyla when they've got settled in the room.

As Gemma leaves the room with Kyla in her arms she can't help but have a big smile on her face as she is just loving having her new niece in her arms, as everyone to start with goes to crowd her, their dad pipes up and tells them not to and Scott promises them that they can all have a hold of her, but first of all Grandpa should have his first hold of his granddaughter first of all, so as Gemma carefully hands her over and he asks what her name is Scott makes his announcement and everyone is very happy, after that he says that he's leaving her in their capable hands while they go and get Olivia settled in her room and then he'll come back for her again. As her dad then has time with his new granddaughter, she goes and sits down rather exhaustedly next to Bull as he takes her hand and then kisses the back of it.

By the time Olivia is settled in and Scott has taken Kyla to be with her and they're all thinking about leaving her dad says "Ok as we're all exhausted and I think it may be a little bit late for everyone to be worrying about dealing with the food and things now, why don't we all just cancel Christmas for the day, but meet at ours to have some food and of course do presents later on and of course we do need to celebrate both Gemma and Kyla's birthday's, then we'll all get together again tomorrow and have our Christmas day and dinner altogether as well. I know that you've all got food and things because of us having tomorrow originally we'll sort out what everyone can bring with them and contribute to things as well, but we'll do it later because I think that at the moment we all need to go home and get some rest." So with that they all do just that.

When they get back once again to Gemma's apartment, despite her feeling so very exhausted she has got to the point where she still feels still really wired and that she won't be able to get any sleep at all, so she then collapses onto the sofa as soon as the two of them walk through the door, Bull then goes straight into the kitchen and makes her a hot chocolate. As she drinks it cuddled into him everything from seeing the birth take place to holding her little niece runs through her head, but it also sets her off thinking about having a family once again and although she is very much settled now, she also knows that in many ways it's still very much early on in she and Bull's relationship, but she is starting to think that perhaps now it may finally be time for her to have that family that at one time she did really crave having. Catching her deep in thought Bull all of a sudden says "So what are you thinking about?"

She replies "Just thinking about seeing Olivia giving birth and also holding Kyla for the first time, especially as in a way it bought back so many memories for me of the time that having a family after meeting the right person of course was all that I wanted, and it not then happening with the way that my mom and grandmother were like. But now I don't know if you want it, then I would like us to have a family eventually, as I certainly don't mean that I would like it to happen right away of course."

He says with a sigh "Well you know that with what happened before I would be worried about that happening again, but even so the thing that really changed my mind about us perhaps not having one or going down another route for it, was seeing you come out of the room with Kyla in your arms, you looked so happy and contented and I could tell that you would be a really wonderful mom and so in the future I would really like us to think about having a family together."

She then puts her cup down and just before cuddling back into him again after having lent forward to put it down and replies "Well I promise you now that when the time does come I will really look after myself so that it might not happen again, and anyway I wouldn't be able to get away with doing something silly anyway, because you would be there keeping an eye on me with being at work with you."

"That I would be and of course before we think about starting to try for our family, we can still have a bit of fun doing some practising first, but not now as I think that you're exhausted, probably more than me at the moment and need some rest."

She yawns and says "That I am, but I still don't know if I'm going to be able to get any sleep, seeing as my brain doesn't want to seem to shut up."

So with that he then gets up and holds his hand out to her, as she takes it and he pulls her up from the sofa he says "Come with me." He then leads her into the bathroom and pours her a bath, which they take together. After having that and after the two of them dry off he then takes her into the bedroom and then gives her a gorgeous massage. By the end of it she is just one big puddle in the middle of the bed and as the two of them then get into bed together, she soon finds herself fast asleep in his arms with her head on his chest in the position they were both in before they had been so rudely awakened hours ago.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Christmas Fairytale in New York**

 **Chapter 8.**

After a good few hours of sleep Gemma woke up disappointed to find that she was alone in bed and that Bull had got up without her, but was then quite surprised to find that her stomach was rumbling due to the gorgeous smells of a cooked breakfast that were filling the apartment, so she then wasn't quite so disappointed about him not being there. A few minutes later a voice in the doorway said "Good afternoon sleeping beauty." Before then coming in with a tray with plates filled with a gorgeous-looking breakfast on it, she then sat up and they then shared their breakfast in bed together.

While they were eating her phone pinged with a message and she couldn't help but smile when she looked at it, as it was Scott and he had sent her a gorgeous picture of her niece and goddaughter, fast asleep in the crib at the hospital in the form of a birthday card as he'd got 'Happy birthday Auntie Gemma' on it. To which she sent back a 'thank you' to him along with a 'happy birthday' in return for her niece.

When they had finished their breakfast, she said they ought to really get up and get ready to head to her dad's for their celebration, but Bull said they would do that in a little while because first, he wanted them to at least have their own celebration of her birthday, and with that he jumped out of bed telling her to stay there while he disappeared off taking the breakfast tray out of the way.

As he came back with some presents in his arms, it made her smile at the way he wasn't caring that he was just walking around the place with only his boxers on, but she also found that she was counting herself lucky that she had this sexy, gorgeous& loving man in her life, that also had the confidence to go round half naked, as she knew that thanks to not only the various men that she'd had in her life that had put her down all the time, and that had also included some of those so-called step-fathers that she'd had in her life, she had never really found that she had got self-confidence to do what people would find natural when they were with someone they loved. Not only that she would also find it hard to take compliments over her body and would mostly hide herself away, but after the night before and with how Chunk had been helping her with her clothing and things, she was now really enjoying finding these new things about herself and somehow knew that in time those things would come to her so very easily.

Once Bull joined her back in bed once again the presents he'd bought in with him went flying everywhere as he got back in bed with her, and it made her laugh at the way he scrambled to get them altogether again and sorted them back into the order he'd been carrying them in his arms again, but before he gave any of them over to her, he went into the nightstand instead and pulled out a couple of cards from the drawer instead and handed them over to her one at a time as he said "Happy birthday." With the first one, he handed over and "Happy Christmas." With the next one. She opened them and she couldn't help but smile at them as they were some gorgeous cards, and even if Bull didn't really come over that way with the messages he'd written in both, she certainly knew that she had one very special and romantic man in her life. As he then gave her each present he had for her, one wrapped in birthday paper and one in Christmas paper she found that her mind was wandering to the fact that she was actually enjoying both celebrating her birthday and also it being Christmas for once in her life, but she put that down to the way her mom celebrated things with her, and despite it being her birthday and even if they weren't going away until later, she didn't expect to have anything for the day itself because she also wouldn't get the birthday presents until the first day they were away, but over the years she had felt that perhaps she would like the day to be remembered somehow because after all, it was the day of her birth, even if it was just someone at least saying "Happy birthday" to her.

The presents that Bull had got for her were both very special and very personal because he had got things that reminded her of their life together so far. So as a sort of jokey present as he'd admitted that her falling into his arms was the moment he began to fall in love with her, he'd got a cute notebook with a light bulb on its cover, then one of the most special things was the picture of the vase of flowers that had been on her desk, but with it was separate pictures of each flower with their meaning and as she read it she had to admit that she was beginning to feel just slightly emotional. One of the most special was a framed photo of them together, which had been the first day at work after they had got together. They were standing at the screens together and obviously talking about something on there, but had begun to hold hands. He then admitted that he hadn't realised that they were being watched until later on when Chunk had given him the picture and had said he couldn't resist taking it without the two of them knowing about it, because of the way that the two of them yes were talking about work, but it was like they just couldn't take their eyes off each other or just had to also be holding one another in some way. For the final gift, he gave her a gorgeous charm bracelet and again it was filled with charms to represent the steps to them getting together and he said that he would get another one put onto it to represent last night and the birth of her niece once the shops were open again. As she then leaned over and gave him a kiss, she then leaped out of bed, putting her dressing gown on as she then disappeared to get him the present that she really wanted him to have and open, when she came back and handed both the present and card over, she just got back into bed again without taking the dressing gown off, she then watched with delight as she saw the looks on his face as he opened both the card and read the message she'd put instead and the even more emotional look he had as he opened the watch that she'd bought for him along with the message that she had had engraved on the back of it. As he laid them down on the nightstand before whispering "Thank you" against her lips and taking her in a pretty heated kiss, which she started to return with just as much vigor, when she sank back against the pillows and his hands wandered down to the tie on the dressing gown, he got it undone and then broke the kiss and pulling her up so that he could strip her of it, he said to her quietly "Why do you feel the need to have to cover up, especially as I have now seen you naked a few times?"

She smiles back at him and says "I know, but thanks to those people that have put me down I've never really had much in a way of body confidence, along with my mom also always picking holes whenever I was single and had no one in my life, as she would always tell me that I should give up junk food and go on a diet because I was too podgy for anyone to love me. Plus, there was also step-fathers and former ones always telling me the same, although with one former step-father it got rather creepy when he came out of the woodwork when I was around sixteen and he came straight out with things and told me after not having seen me for goodness knows how many years, that I had grown into quite a sexy woman, tends to mess with your head a bit as well. I know that I am better than I was, thanks to Chunk helping me with the clothes and things. Plus I probably know it's something silly, but from having had a certain person comment about the scars and things I have from when those rough step-fathers got a bit rough, and I know that he only was possibly doing it to try to get me to do something about them, but even so despite not really being bothered about them before, I now get that way."

As he pushed her back against the pillows once again, he moved so he was straddling her and as he bent down to whisper in her ear "I don't care about any of that, because I find you to be a very beautiful and sexy woman, and I will tell you that for as long as I have you here in my arms, and you will never have to cover up for me as I would just love to see that naked body not covered up." Then to prove a point to her once again, as he took her in a kiss, he let his hands begin to wander over her body, he found one of those spots he had found to be very sensitive the night before, but that had got one of her bigger scars in that area and as he began to just caress that spot, she found herself gasping into the kiss and pushing her body up to get more close contact with his. After that, he then moved to nuzzle her neck, which was then she realized when he'd bitten there the night before he had mostly marked her because when he got that spot it felt sore, but in a good way. Before he then moved to touch and caressing other areas of her body, but in all the places he knew where her scars were.

With taking his time exploring her body, but also bringing her to a point where she wanted more than just his touch, as she felt his hardness against the inside of her thigh, she kept trying to move so he would take the hint that she wanted more, but he kept ignoring her and just kept the delicious torture up. In the end, after he'd hit a particularly sensitive spot one too many times she found herself moaning "Please Jason I want more." As he then quickly removed his boxers and then slowly sunk into her, they both let out a long needful moan between them, as once again they began to make love just slowly and lovingly.

A little while later as she was taking a shower alone, she found her mind wandering to both of those times they had made love and she was finding herself thinking she was looking forward to them exploring their sex life more and more. Not only that she was also thinking about the times where she would start to lead things, and perhaps finally get brave enough to do certain things for his pleasure. At the moment she still wasn't sure about it, because of yet again Paul having forced her to do it, because she certainly realized that in a proper relationship things were a two-way street and it was a case of give and take between them, she also knew that he was awakening things inside her that hadn't been before and she also knew that he had in both those times they had made love bought out two big orgasms out of her and she had never dreamed that things could be just like that.

She was so far gone in her thoughts she never realized he'd come into the bathroom, and it was him opening the door to the shower that broke her out of her reverie, as she smiled at him and he came in to join her he said "You ok? You looked miles away there."

She answered, "I'm good thanks, just thinking about a few things that's all."

He replied, "All good I hope?"

She said as she ran her hand down his arm "All good thanks, really good things in fact."

He replied, "That's good to hear."

He then took her in a kiss and she loved the feeling of having the water cascading over them both and their bodies being so close together. After the kiss had broken the two of them, then proceeded to take their time in just washing each other. The thing she loved the most though was that when he washed her hair, he gave her head an amazing massage. It also made her smile when he bent down to let her return the favor with his hair, seeing as he was that much taller than her and she wouldn't have been able to reach otherwise.

That afternoon at the celebration of Christmas, her birthday and the birth of Kyla, before they made up with things the next day with celebrating Christmas a day late because of what had happened, for about the first time in her life she actually found that because of celebrating everything she was having an amazing time celebrating her birthday on the actual day for once. Not only that she was also loving being with her family for once, and of course most of all being with the man that she loved the most.

The afternoon bought talks from her dad for the two of them separately and in private, but for a change and because of how her dad was being by checking up on her and also checking that she was happy with Bull, it made her feel that for once she did actually have someone watching her back and keeping an eye on her. Then when she saw him take Bull off, later on, she couldn't help but smile and she was sure that most probably later on the two of them would end up talking about it later on.

While her dad and Bull were having their talk, she was quite happy that it also lead to her having a chance of talking to Rose for the first time that day. She had been standing in the conservatory looking out of the windows at the snow coming down, when Rose came in, handed her a drink and they then both took seats as she said "So someone's looking happy and in love, so I'm sort of guessing that a certain deed might have happened between the two of you."

She couldn't help the slight, shy smile that appeared on her face as she replied: "It may have done."

Rose replied, "It did I can tell." She pauses and then adds "Look I am thrilled for the both of you, as you are a very special couple. I know that with everything that has also happened with your mom you probably feel shy about talking these kinds of things through, but I am here for you when you want to talk about anything relationship-wise, we can talk on the phone or even meet up and we can talk."

She sighs and replies "I know, it's just that… well before what has happened recently of course mom and gran were just so prudish about these things that it was never talked about and I do still find it hard. I mean I told him this morning about not having a good body confidence in myself because of how I was bought down by mom and gran, and certain men I've had in my life, along with ex-stepfathers coming out of the woodwork in later years and it gave me the creeps when they've turned around and said I've grown into a beautiful and sexy woman while I was still a teenager. And that only came about because of the way I'd covered up when I got out of bed."

To which Rose replies "But now you do have a man that loves you very much and in time you will get used to every little compliment that he makes to you." She then pauses and adds "Look you don't have to do this unless you really want to, and I also know that you won't make things if you're working late or whatever, but why don't you think about coming with me to the gym on a Thursday night, when it's our women's night only. It seems to have become a bit of a woman's group thing, as we go and do either classes or whatever it is that we want to do, then we meet up in the lounge afterward for some food and a drink and talk about various things."

She answers "I might do that, I'll let you know."

Rose then asks her "So come on out with it, how do you truly feel about him & what were things like last night and dare I say this morning as well?"

She replies "I think I am very much in love with him Rose, I've never felt like this before about anyone, but he's an amazing man and so loving and caring. Let's just say over last night and yes it was this morning, was just amazing, no man has ever left me feeling the way that he has done and he is just the perfect lover. I think that for the first time in my life I am actually looking forward to exploring our sex life more, and no man has ever made me feel like that before."

"So do you think he might the man you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

She answers "I don't want to speak too soon, but I have a feeling that he might be the very man that I do want to spend my life with, I might even go as far as saying that I may even want to have a family with him. You know I was beginning to think it wasn't going to ever happen to me, but now I'm thinking it might all change, I know that we've been friends for quite a while now and that we've only just got together, but I just somehow know that we are going to be together for the rest of our lives and that he will be the only man I will ever love."

Rose says "I am very happy for you, and if you're feeling like this about him now, then I believe that you are probably right about him. Because I can see that he loves you just as much, and you know it doesn't matter how long you've been together in a relationship, if you love each other, then it will be what it is and it's not too quick to say that you do feel this way about him. So tell me honestly if he asked you to marry him would you do it?"

She answers with a smile "I think that I would Rose because he is such a special man, both as my friend and as my lover."

"Well, I am very happy for you, and I know that you've already made that decision to make New York your home, but it would make me even happier to see the both of you married and with a family."

She replies "Thank you and you know that it would make me feel like this life change has been the right decision for me, especially now I have got a more supportive family behind me."

Rose says "It has been the best for you and if any of them come over here to try to cause trouble in any way, you will most certainly have all of our backing behind you, no matter what."

The two of them then hug until they hear a clearing of the throat which is of course Bull looking for her.

As Rose then left the two of them alone, they shared a kiss and Gemma then said to him "I hope it went ok with my dad?"

He answered, "Everything was good, just the usual make sure you look after my daughter."

As she chuckled, his mind wandered to the real conversation:

 ***FB*** So they were in private and could have some peace the two men went into the study. But went and sat on the sofa, Daniel, first of all, poured them a drink and then sat on the opposite sofa as he handed Bull one of the drinks, he then said "I know that we've already had the don't hurt my daughter talk, but I wanted to thank you both for what you did today in ensuring that Scott there to see his daughter being born, not only that yes I know that Gemma has most certainly had problems over the years with all those so-called husbands and partners that her mom had over the years, which I know about because she has told me and I don't know how much of an influence from you that was, but when she returned from that disastrous trip to see her mom over her birthday celebrations not happening as they normally would, when she came to see me she told me I think nearly everything. I know that she may not have told you everything as yet, but I know that it is your love and support that is keeping her going, although I told her that she should tell you everything as well."

Bull replies "I do sense that there is still so much more to come out, but I know how hard it is to get things out of her at times. I know that you won't want to hear too much, but since things became more intimate between us last night it led us to have a good talk about some things this morning. I have to admit though that even in all my experience as a practising psychologist before I got into the trial science I have never had a client like her that can make things so hard with trying to not only get a read on her but also trying to get her to talk when I know and can really tell that she wants to. I've not said anything because I don't want to push, but I know that other than the ones she told me about when she got back after her trip, she is still very much plagued by nightmares, as it's quite a regular occurrence she'll wake me up with her whimpering in her sleep, I'll comfort her for a while and then she seems fine and will then sleep right through without waking again."

"It's probably because even though she does very much love you, there's some of the psychology stuff she doesn't trust." He sighs and then adds "I know you've seen the scars, which were caused by the step-father that was the worse one of the lot. The biggest scar on her side she has was from a pretty vicious attack he did, mostly because she fought him off from attempting more than just a beating. She was in hospital for a long time after that, not only that her mom stood by the man that did it to her, so she was taken into care for a while, and luckily enough had the most wonderful foster parents for a while, but then her mom decided that she wanted her back and fought for custody again. While she was with her foster parents, they had found a great psychologist for her and she was starting to feel like she might be able to come through everything. Social services then took things slowly over getting her back to her mom's custody once again and part of that was her having to cut all ties with that particular step-father and with help from that psychologist, Gemma was able to give evidence against him. Anyway once her mom got her back again she refused to pay for that psychologist and so a new one was found, from some contacts I have in the UK I know that through what happened he is now not allowed to practice anymore, because the man did counsel her in some ways, but what he mostly did was undo the work the good one had done by trying to eventually get her to change her story and admit that she'd lied about the whole thing. Because of that, she doesn't have a very good trust in what you do, even if she knows in her heart you would never do anything to hurt her or anything else, but that trust still won't come because of what happened, even if she does very much trust you. Hopefully though with a more loving and supporting family round her things will improve a lot more and I also know that Leo and Bethany have also said they would love to be in touch with her once again. Over the years we've got to know each other, as at the time I hadn't known what was going on, but I had wanted the chance of getting to know my daughter all over again, and I did really try hard to have the chance of getting to know her so I could get her away from her mom, but social services in the UK blocked me from doing it at every turn. I was thinking though that with you and the teams support plus us as a family and if you think it might be a good idea about letting her former foster parents get in touch with her again, she may finally understand that we are here for her and won't do a dirty on her, especially if we end up having a battle over things with her mom at the moment."

Bull replies "I agree that we do need to just keep showing her that support as I can tell that there are times when I think that she is going to let everything go, but then she'll just shut down again and I know that I get the feeling it's because of what has been done to her, which I think is down to the feeling that even though she is an adult and can stand up for herself, the feeling of being punished is still there so she feels that will happen to her if she does it and that's what then stops her. It will take work, but I think once she sees she can be open and honest without it happening the blocking things from coming out will stop. She has never told me about the time in care, but if they were the only people she truly trusted in her life at that time it might be worth seeing how putting them in touch with each other will help. Plus with what Rose does I can see is really helping her as well. Sometimes I also suspect that she would have been a really good psychologist herself, especially with learning about what she did for her counseling in the center she worked in and the qualifications that she had to have for that job, I mean over here a job like that and the qualifications she has probably would have seen her being one."

"Well, I know that it was what she had wanted to do when she left school, especially as she was still with her foster parents when all the stuff happened for talking to career teachers as they're known as over there and things like that along with doing work experience. On the quiet she had gone along to speak to her psychologist in a nonprofessional way, he gave her a whole load of information about the job and what she would need to do it and he also got her a job working in a friend of his office for her work experience because she couldn't work in his office because of being her psychologist, this friend apparently thought she had done such a good job at that time he had been willing to take her on when the time came for her to begin training. He also hadn't got a partner at the business and once she had qualified, he was going to offer her that chance. He had also said he felt that the job was really helping her with everything and that she would have probably come out the other side of things pretty well if she did the job. That all got stopped when her mom refused to pay anything towards her further education."

Bull replies "Look I was glad that we've had this chance at talking, one reason is that even though we've only been together for a short while, but have known each other for longer and I know that I do already want to spend the rest of life with Gemma, so I was wondering if you would give me your permission to marry her? The other thing is that she has settled down so much with us and the team, and she is so great with all the clients, but she tends to have more of an affinity with the clients we've had that have somehow had abuse somewhere in their lives, she's put them in touch with people from the contacts she's already grown and has found them the right people to go to for help. I've also noticed how much she's also been learning from me, so I'm getting the papers drawn up for her to come into partnership with me at TAC, and teaching her everything I'm sort of hoping that she might want to go onto do a degree or something so that eventually she can start doing cases on her own if I'm not available at any time, and I'm not just offering it as part of a proposal, I want this because I think she will be a great asset to us and you never know with all of us around her she may decide to go onto either seeing someone or will finally become more open."

Her dad says as he puts his hand out for the two men to shake hands "I will be very happy and honored to give you my permission to marry her, and I don't think it would be too soon for you both, she loves you very much and when it happens, it happens no matter how long you may have been together. I know that the two of us have only just found each other, but I can already tell how much having a family about her is helping her and I would really love to watch that grow as she settles and has her own family, well I hope that the two of you will have a family?"

He replies "Well we did sort of talk about this last night and we might wait awhile before it happens, but yes we will be."

Her dad then says "And saying that we'd better get going before they come and start looking for us, but I will look forward to hearing the good news when you ask her."

As they get up and shake hands once again, Bull then says "Well I've not given it to her yet, but I promised her that after Christmas and before we reopen at TAC in the New Year that we would go away for a few days, so I've already got something booked and I will give her the present later and I was planning on asking her while we are away, so we would be coming back with the news for you."

"Well, I wish you good luck for that and for your future together."

Later that night as the two of them lay together on the sofa as they have a Christmas movie marathon, as he can tell that Gemma is coming very close to falling asleep on him, following them having had a really nice, but exhausting afternoon and evening. So he gives her a nudge and says "Hey sleepy head I think we should head for bed before you fall asleep."

As she rubs her hand on his chest she replies "It's ok I'm not feeling that tired."

"Says the person who keeps nearly falling asleep here, but if you're sure I have just got one more little present for you, I know that we're doing the rest of the presents tomorrow with your family and things, but I wanted to give you this on our own and in private."

He then leans down and grabs the envelope with the ticket in and gives it to her as he then adds "Here you go, just as I promised that we would go away before we opened TAC again in the New Year." As she takes it from him he gives the side of her forehead a light kiss and says "Happy birthday, happy Christmas and Happy New Year."

When she opens it she says "Wow, we're going to go to Jamaica?"

He replies "yes we are and I hope that you haven't ever been there before?"

She answers "I haven't been, but it is somewhere that I've always wanted to go to and to be with the man I love I couldn't ask for anything more." She then moves so she can come up onto her elbow as she leans down to kiss him on the lips. At first, it just starts off as little feather like kisses, before he then turns slightly so they can get closer to one another and so that the kisses can become more passionate. When they start to become even more heated she whispers huskily in his ear "Shall we take this to bed."

He whispers back "I think we can just do that."

So with that, she clambers over the top of him because of her being the one that was against the back of the sofa, of course also being slightly careful that she doesn't end up whacking him in any areas that could end up being just slightly painful. As soon as she gets up on her feet, she holds her hand out to him; he takes it and she then pulls him to his feet, where after another kiss he surprises her by sweeping her up into his arms, making her squeal and giggle as he then carries her into the bedroom. After the two get cuddled up together following them making love, and as she drops off to sleep in his arms, she starts to think to herself about how the last couple of days or so had been very special ones and she hoped that it would be the first of many.

 **A/N:** **Was searching through some of my stories today as I have begun to work through some of the older ones**

 **now, as well as keep going with the newer ones too and I discovered that I had actually completed this chapter, so I**

 **thought that I would get it up and I hope that you enjoy it, there will be more soon! Xxx. D. :0)**


End file.
